Ambos lo sabíamos
by hahahajustkidding
Summary: Maka y Soul siempre han sabido lo que sentían el uno hacia el otro, se atreverán a manifestar sus sentimientos? lemmon!
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos! he aquí mi primer fanfic, y qué mejor que un SoulXMaka?

personalmente, esta pereja me encanta! espero que os guste, subiré nuevos capítulos próximamente.

muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Era un día normal de invierno, frío, seco, y con pequeñas corrientes de aire helado que hacía no sentir la nariz. Apenas había gente por las calles de Death City, pues la mayoría solo estaba fuera por causas de fuerza mayor. Soul era una de esas personas, la diferencia entre él y los demás era, que él no tenía realmente motivos para estar allí, aunque esto lo pensó mucho después de salir de su pequeño apartamento compartido, todo sucedió más o menos hora y media antes:

-Soul! Deja de jugar con eso y recoge tus cosas, quieres?

El muchacho no apartó la vista de la pantalla a pesar de que entremedias se había puesto una joven rubia vestida como lo estaría cualquiera una fría tarde de invierno en casa. Parecía realmente molesta ante la actitud de su compañero de piso, el cual se limitó a emitir un gruñido similar al de un animal mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro de la chica para continuar jugando con su videoconsola.

Ante esta respuesta la joven de ojos esmerada apagó el televisor.

-Maka! Se puede saber qué haces?!

Parece que por fin había llamado la atención del muchacho.

-qué haces tú? Te dije que me ayudases con la limpieza y ni siquiera has recogido tu habitación.

- te dije que lo haría luego. – contestó mientras se levantaba del sofá. – además, no está tan desordenada.

Lo que parecía una discusión como las que acostumbraban a tener se convirtió en algo cada vez más y más turbio. Soul terminó echándole cosas en cara a su compañera al quedarse sin argumentos para evitar hacer su tarea. Ante esto, Maka le reprochó otras y el muchacho decidió contestar de la forma menos apropiada, lo cual hirió a la muchacha de ojos aceitunados.

Cuando Maka escuchó las palabras que escupía el joven no pudo evitar verse realmente triste, no triste por ella, si no porque su compañero fuese capaz de decir aquellas cosas. A pesar de todo, intentó mantenerse serena y se marchó a su habitación.

Soul se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y en un primer momento se sintió horriblemente arrepentido, aunque aún continuaba muy enfadado. Giró el pomo de la puerta y se marchó.

Al oír el ruido de la puerta, los ojos vidriosos de Maka comenzaron a derramar sus lágrimas.

Mientras, Soul no sabía a dónde ir y decidió que le bastaba con tomar un poco el aire, pero no puedo evitar seguir pensando en la discusión y en lo último que le dijo a su compañera:

- Podría haber muerto en aquel accidente que a ti no te habría importado en absoluto!

Sabía de sobra que no era verdad, y no sabía por que dijo eso, pero comenzaba a arrepentirse terriblemente.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado al centro de la ciudad, allí estaba la pastelería favorita de Maka, adoraba los pasteles de fresas que allí horneaban. No se lo pensó dos veces y entró a comprar uno para acompañarlo con una buena disculpa hacia su compañera de piso.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento cuidadosamente para anunciar que iba en son de paz, no escuchó ningún saludo, pero al darse la vuelta encontró algo mucho Más enternecedor,

Maka estaba tumbada sobre la moqueta durmiendo plácidamente, aun con el recorrido de sus lagrimas marcado en la cara.

Soul cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y fue a dejar el pastel en la cocina. Al entrar, encontró todo el trabajo que había hecho su compañera: todo pulcramente ordenado y limpio, incluso las manchas que Soul dejó en el suelo de masa de galletas cuando intentó prepararlas de forma brusca y sin cuidado, y lo que más le sorprendió; todo un banquete esparcido por la mesa: los platos preferidos de Soul, todos y sin excepción con una impoluta presentación y un aspecto realmente apetecible. La pena, era que parecía que la comida llevase bastante tiempo en la mesa. Miró la hora y se sintió realmente mal; no esperaba que fuese tan tarde, Maka debería de estar preocupada.

Dejó los pasteles y fue a su habitación a por su nórdico, lo llevó al salón y con él, cubrió a su querida de ojos verdes, ahora cerrados por su profundo sueño. Se sentó a su lado y se cubrió las piernas con parte de la manta.

Pasó un buen rato viéndola dormir, pensando en como disculparse y en todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Es algo realmente tierno, pero no es muy entretenido para Soul, el cual al rato, decide ver la televisión hasta que su compañera despierte para poder cenar con ella mientras charlan.

Como buen vago que es, en lugar de levantarse, rodear a Maka y coger el mando a distancia, alarga su brazo pasándolo por encima de la cintura de la joven.

Cuando Maka sintió el roce se estremeció y se levantó bruscamente decidida a atacar a quien sea que le hubiese tocado, pero cuando vio unos ojos rojos profundos que se clavaron asustados en los verdes se paralizó por un momento. No sabía que debía hacer, si ignorarle, seguir discutiendo, o alegrarse por el regreso de su compañero. A pesar de ello, tal vez por acto reflejo, tal vez le traicionó su subconsciente, abrazó fuertemente a Soul .

Éste se sorprendió, pues esperaba una bienvenida totalmente diferente. Miró emocionado a la muchacha de rubios cabellos que estaba aferrada firmemente a su cintura y le abrazó el también. Y así quedaron durante un buen tiempo, sin hablar, sin mirarse, sin moverse, estaba claro que no podrían estar enfadados durante mucho tiempo.

Maka pidió disculpas a Soul sin soltarle:

- Todo lo que dije antes, no iba realmente enserio. – dijo prácticamente en un susurro con voz temblorosa. – podrás perdonarme?

- No seas idiota, debería de disculparme yo, tu no tienes la culpa. He sido un estúpido.

Siguieron aferrados hasta que la muchacha le soltó y dijo algo ruborizada:

- Hice algo de cena, tienes hambre?.

El peliblanco recordó todo lo que había en la mesa y lo mucho que ella debía de haberse esforzado en prepararlo todo.

-me muero de hambre! Además, traje algo de postre.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Y así, los dos cenaron alegres de haber hecho las paces.

Terminaron y cuando iban a retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones Maka recibió una llamada a su teléfono móvil.

Al parecer, su padre había sufrido un grave accidente de tráfico y estaba en la sección de urgencias del hospital. Al oír esto Maka selo contó rápidamente a Soul, y abrió la puerta para ir a ver a su padre. Soul, salió corriendo para acompañarla.

- Te a acompaño, pidamos un taxi.

Y en cuanto terminaron de bajar las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos Soul paró al primer taxi que vio, a pesar de que casi le atropella.

- Rápido, al hospital.

Y en menos de diez minutos llegaron a las puertas del hospital, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que en ese tiempo había empezado a llover a cántaros. Bajaron del vehículo y corrieron al mostrador de la recepción. Allí, les dijeron que esperasen en la sala de espera, pues aún no podían pasar a verle debido a su estado de gravedad.

Maka estaba horriblemente nerviosa, no hacía falta ser un psicoanalista para notarlo y Soul no sabía de que hablar para tranquilizarla. Vio que en un momento frotaba sus brazos para darse calor mientras aun caían algunas gotas de su cabello, había olvidado coger su abrigo. El joven se desabrochó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la puso por encima de los hombros. La chica agradeció este gesto y abrazó a su compañero mientras no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se precipitasen por su rostro mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia. Soul las secaba e intentaba consolar a Maka pero no sabía muy bien que decir. Entonces, un enfermero entró a la sala y nombró a Maka dejándola pasar.

Ésta agarró el brazo de su compañero y entró a la sala en la que estaría su padre. Estaba muy asustada, pues no sabía en qué estado se lo iba a encontrar.

Atravesó la entrada con paso lento pero ansioso y al final de la estancia encontró a su padre con la tez totalmente pálida, tenía conectados un montón de aparatos que no tenía ni idea de su función. El doctor le explicó que aparte de diversas fracturas, había sufrido un corte muy profundo en la pierna, hiriendo la arteria femoral. Comentó también, que le realizaron una transfusión de sangre porque si los sanitarios hubiesen tardado un poco mas se hubiese desangrado sin remedio. Maka intentó hablarle con aun mas lágrimas que antes en los ojos, pero era inútil, estaba inconsciente. El doctor le dijo que no sabían a ciencia cierta si su padre pasaría de esta noche debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

Los jóvenes regresaron a casa y Maka estaba muy afectada. Soul la acompañó a su habitación y, cuando ella se metió en su cama él le arropó con la manta mientras le daba un abrazo muy fuerte. Después, se retiró a su habitación, se desvistió, se puso un pantalón viejo, y se metió en la cama. No se durmió del todo cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y pudo observar una delgada silueta en el pasillo sosteniendo una almohada. Con voz débil y temblorosa le preguntó:

- Te importa? No puedo dormir.

El muchacho de ojos rojos le contestó apartándose a un lado de la cama y abriendo las sábanas. Entonces Maka se metió en la cama y se acurrucó junto a él. Y así pasaron la noche, como bien pudo notar su compañero la chica se despertó en numerosas ocasiones, e incluso a veces lloraba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando ella hacía esto él, la abrazaba más fuerte o le acariciaba los cabellos.

Cuando despertaron, el joven hizo el desayuno para ambos y le llevó un café bien caliente a Maka. Después, fueron al hospital.

Buenas noticias, su padre seguía con vida, además parecía mejorar. Ya no estaba inconsciente, pero no quisieron despertarle, así que se fueron pronto de allí. Maka era feliz, y eso tranquilizaba a Soul.

Durante la semana que su padre estuvo hospitalizado Soul se encargó de hacer todas las tareas domesticas y de no enfadar a Maka.

Una noche Soul se quedó dormido mientras limpiaba el salón. Maka no pudo evitar sonreír y quedarse mirando un buen rato la cara adorable de tontaina que tenía su compañero. A decir verdad, entre ambos levaba algún tiempo habiendo algo de tensión, ambos sabían los sentimientos mutuos que existían, pero ninguno hizo nada al respecto. Bueno, nada hasta el momento.

* * *

y esto es todo por el primer cap! espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo!


	2. Chapter 2

he aquí la segunda parte! ( si, lo sé, extremadamente pronto)

esto ya va tomando forma, disfrutad el cap!

* * *

Maka acercó sus labios temblorosamente a los de su "bello Durmiente" pero, cuando estuvo a punto de juntarlos con los de éste, abrió los ojos asustado. La muchacha se apartó rápidamente y si cara se tiñó del color de los ojos del muchacho. Soul, que seguía aun sorprendido cogió a la muchacha aun asustada como un gatito de la nuca y acercó su cara a la suya. Los balbuceos de la joven fueron callados por un tierno beso entre ambos, cerraron sus ojos y mantuvieron sus posiciones durante unos instantes.

Soul soltó la nuca de Maka y dejó que ésta se apartase lentamente mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Después de esto no dijeron nada, la muchacha rubia volvió a acercarse tímidamente al joven que aún yacía en el suelo y le volvió a besar, esta vez de forma más apasionada. Soul hizo que se tumbase encima de su cuerpo mientras devoraba su boca.

Poco a poco Soul fue acariciando con su lengua los labios de su amada hasta que la introdujo junto a la suya. Las manos subían y bajaban por su espalda o las aferraba a sus muslos. Después cambió las posiciones, ahora Maka estaba debajo suya, lo cual le permitió a la de los ojos verdes como la hierba agarrar al joven por el cuello para profundizar los besos acariciar su cabello.

Soul, decidió cambiar el juego y poco a poco fue bajando recorriendo el cuello de la joven con sus labios. Notaba perfectamente cuando se estremecía con cada mordisco, con cada beso, y con cada caricia que le daba. Volvió a subir para mordisquear ahora el lóbulo de su oreja y recorrerlo hasta la punta para lamerla. Esto realmente excitaba a la joven y eso le divertía aún más.

Por un momento, Maka se detuvo y el joven dejó sus caricias, y le preguntó qué le sucedía.

Sonrojada, le contestó:

- Esto… tal vez nos estemos sobrepasando un poco…

Mientras apartaba la mirada y señalaba tímidamente el pantalón del de los ojos escarlata.

Éste, comparado con otras veces, estaba realmente abultado. Ante esto, Soul se apartó ligeramente y sonrió sonrojado. Y cuando fue a quitarse de encima de ella ésta le agarró del brazo y tímidamente le susurró:

- Si tu quieres no me importa.

Soul rió y volvió a besar a Maka.

- Que mona que eres.

Volvió a jugar con su oreja y con su cuello, pero esta vez cambió algo. Mientras con la mano derecha se apoyaba en el suelo, su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar su pierna desde la rodilla de forma suave y muy, muy lenta.

Maka, por su parte, metió sus manos por dentro de la camisa vieja y blanca que llevaba él y las subió hasta sus hombros acariciando también su torso. Soul se estremeció y se le puso la piel de gallina, las manos de ella estaban realmente frías. Terminó quitándose la camiseta y siguió acariciando la pierna de la joven, fue subiendo cada vez más hasta que ya llegó a su ingle. Maka clavó sus dedos en la espalda de él al notar que sus dedos llegaron a su intimidad y comenzaban a acariciarla de arriba abajo. La muchacha se estremecía, cada vez sentía que le sobraba mas ropa, que nada debía de entre ponerse entre ellos dos.

La mano traviesa de Soul comenzó a acercarse al borde de los vaqueros que llevaba ella, desabrochó el botón y comenzó a bajar la cremallera. Y justo cuando parecía que nada podría molestarles, llamaron a la puerta ansiosamente.

* * *

lo sé, algo corto, pero habrá más y mejor dentro de poco!


	3. Chapter 3

bujujujujujuju! he aquí la tercera parte del fiiiic! tachaaan!

en fin, dejemos las tonterias para luego. esta tercera parte tiene el lemon que dejé a medias en el capítulo anterior, espero que sea de vuestro agrado!

* * *

-mierda!- dijo Maka realmente molesta.

- olvídalo, ya se irán- contestó su compañero sin dejar de provocar placer en la muchacha.

-Maka! Cómo estás? No nos avisaste de lo de tu padre!

Ambos escucharon la voz del ninja de pelo azul que golpeaba la puerta hiperactivamente.

Soul utilizó su índice para señalar a la muchacha que no hiciese ruido, pero al parecer, ya era demasiado tarde.

-vamos! Death the Kid me ha dicho que os vio subir antes, sé que estáis en casa!

Dijo con un tono amable y para nada enfadado mientras se oía al otro joven de cabello oscuro advertirle de que tal vez estuviesen fuera o ocupados con algo.

Maka le susurró a soul algo molesta:

-demonios… abre tú, quieres?

Se apartó del albino y se dirigió hacia el pequeño baño del apartamento.

Soul se dio por vencido y se acercó a la puerta.

-ya voy...

Abrió la puerta y allí se encontró a los dos jóvenes.

-Soul!¿ Qué tal?. –dijo el peli azul mientras pasaba al apartamento sin la invitación del albino.

-¿dónde está Maka?- preguntó el otro.

-Maka está en el baño, no creo que tarde mucho. –dijo mientras invitaba al del cabello oscuro a pasar. – ¿qué queréis?

-hemos venido a ver cómo está Maka tras el accidente de su padre.

En ese momento la joven rubia de ojos verdes salió del baño y saludó a sus amigos amablemente.

Esa noche, Soul no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder hace un instante entre los dos. Los dos invitados estuvieron bastante tiempo en el apartamento, incluso cenaron allí, lo cual hizo que el muchacho viese cada vez más difícil proseguir con lo que habían dejado a medias.

Death the kid se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y de que la joven parecía cansada, así que animó a su compañero a marcharse y dejarles dormir.

Cuando salieron por la puerta los jóvenes amantes se sintieron aliviados pero a la vez realmente confusos. ¿Qué se supone que debían hacer ahora?

Maka estaba muy cansada, se despidió de su compañero y se dirigió a su estancia pensando que en realidad, eso no era lo que ella quería hacer ahora. Soul tampoco quería eso, pero se limitó a darle las buenas noches e ir a su habitación, abrió las mantas y se metió en la cama.

Aún estaba pensando en todo lo que sucedió, en la rubia, en sus ojos verdes, en su suave piel, en cómo arqueaba la espalda con sus caricias, en su sabor…

Entonces, se armó de valor y saltó de la cama, reflexionó un poco lo que estaba a punto de hacer y salió de su habitación.

Maka vio sorprendida al albino que abría su puerta y se acercaba hacia ella sin mediar palabra.

Se incorporó levemente y el muchacho comenzó a devorar sus labios rosados de forma salvaje y apasionada mientras se posicionaba encima suya igual que unas horas antes.

Ambos se cubrieron con las sábanas y se desprendieron de una primera capa de ropa de su parte superior.

Soul observó a la muchacha durante un instante, contemplando su belleza y su figura esbelta.

Al notar que ésta se ruborizaba y apartaba la mirada paró y comenzó ahora a besar de nuevo su cuello, esta vez, con mayor frenesí, dejándose llevar por la lujuria que tanto tiempo llevaban ambos reteniendo.

Bajó poco a poco sus labios hasta sus senos y comenzó a besarlos, morderlos y masajearlos por encima de su gris sostén. La joven no podía evitar emitir suspiros y pequeños gemidos de placer ante los movimientos del albino.

El sostén cayó al suelo y las salvajes caricias aumentaron junto con la excitación. Maka comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Soul junto con algunas caricias en la zona, pudo notar fácilmente que él estaba listo para la acción. Divertido por los gestos de su compañera, él comenzó a bajar aún más su boca sin dejar un solo rincón de su cuerpo por explorar, por besar o por mordisquear. Llegó al borde de su pantalón de pijama a cuadros, besó los huesos de sus caderas mientras, con sus manos, comenzó a bajarlos lentamente. La muchacha le ayudó y se desprendió al completo de esta prenda, dejando visible su prenda interior a juego con el sostén que se iba a quedar algún tiempo en el suelo esa noche. Soul tiró de esta última prenda con sus dientes y, cuando estaba a punto de dejar al descubierto a Maka por completo, ésta le acarició la cara a la altura de su mandíbula y atrajo su cara a la de ella, se besaron apasionadamente, esta vez de forma más lenta y placentera, juntando sus lenguas una y otra vez. Con los gestos de su compañera, Soul dedujo que quería más juegos antes de llegar a la fase final. Y así lo hizo, saboreó de nuevo toda la extensión de la chica de los ojos aceitunados, los cuales llevaban un tiempo cerrados por la excitación.

Volvió a acercarse a su intimidad, esta vez con su mano y acarició suavemente y por encima de la tela a la muchacha que no podía parar de suspirar arquear su espalda, lo que animaba más a Soul. Apartó la molesta tela ligeramente, y sin parar de besarla sus hábiles dedos de pianista comenzaron a acariciar ese punto que hacía que Maka, definitivamente perdiese el poco control que aún podía tener sobre sus reacciones. Cuando notó que estaba realmente húmeda y caliente, utilizó su dedo corazón para introducirlo en su interior junto con un gemido más sonoro que los anteriores por parte de la joven. Mientras lo movía en su interior, el pulgar seguía jugando con su parte exterior. Estaba tan excitada que lo único que pudo articular entre suspiros y gemidos fue:

-Soul… hazlo… ahora.

El albino sonrió ante la petición de su compañera y asintió.

Se bajó su ropa interior y, mientras besaba profundamente a Maka, comenzó a introducirse en su interior de forma lenta y placentera, pues estaba realmente estrecho. Maka clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su intruso y gimió fuertemente, lo cual en vez de producirle dolor al alvino hizo que se excitase aún más, si es que eso fuese posible, y cuando parecía que la rubia ya no sentía dolor comenzó con suaves y rítmicas envestidas.

-Maka, te amo.

Dijo el joven albino, y al cabo de un tiempo, llegaron al clímax prácticamente a la vez.

Poco a poco Soul salió de ella, exhausto, y se tumbó al lado de Maka, después, ella se acomodó en su pecho intentando llevar su respiración a un punto normal.

Se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus sentimientos, sonrieron, y rápidamente cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

y esto es todo! espero que os haya gustado _(e.é)_ tal vez continúe la historia o no ( depende de si se me ocurre algo bueno)

nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

hola a todos! he aquí la última parte del fic. realmente no pensaba en poner más partes pervertidillas, pero el aleatorio de mi mp3 me sorprenió con mi canción favorita y me vino la inspiración! a sí que lo de siempre: espero que disfutéis y mucísimas gracias por los review y los fav, que me han animado ha terminar este fic y a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un rayo de sol se colaba entre las cortinas atravesando la ventana y despertando a Soul. Cuando este logró abrir los ojos vio a la rubia acurrucada en su pecho, se quedó mirándola un rato y, cuando finalmente ella abrió los ojos se centró en los de Soul mientras sonreía.

-¿cuánto llevas despierta?

-¿tanto se nota?- dijo mientras reía. –estaba tan cómoda que no me apetecía levantarme.

Ambos sonrieron, se abrazaron fuertemente y se besaron apasionadamente. Poco después Soul se levantó y fue a preparar el desayuno, bueno, lo intentó, pues la muchacha estaba realmente cariñosa esa mañana.

Empujó al de los ojos rojos como la sangre contra el sofá y se colocó encima de él, apenas se había vestido después de la noche anterior, llevaba la camiseta de Soul y la parte inferior de su conjunto. El joven la encontró tan apetecible que no dudó en seguirle el juego, metió sus manos por dentro de la camisa y empezó a acariciarla, a masajearla y a morderla por toda su extensión.

Maka le desabrochó los pantalones e hincó sus dedos en su torso.

Soul, al notar que cada vez tenía menos control, hizo que cambiaran de posiciones.

Después, devoró el cuello de ella dejándole enormes marcas con tonalidades entre carmesí y un morado suave. Maka clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho, y dándose cuenta de que estaba a su merced, volvió a ponerse ella encima y, con sus labios y su lengua, recorrió el camino desde su torso, pasando por el abdomen bien formado del albino hasta llegar a su ropa, acarició el miembro ya muy excitado de este y poco a poco metió la mano por dentro se su pantalón. Sonreía malévolamente al ver que era él quien ahora estaba bajo su control. Bajó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas y mordió los bóxers negros que no por mucho tiempo seguían puestos. Soul emitió un gruñido y apartó a la joven de aquella zona, otro cualquiera la habría dejado seguir, pero esto se había convertido en un juego en el que no podía perder.

La cogió por la cintura, la levantó en volandas, y la tumbó de nuevo en el destartalado sofá. La despojó de su camiseta y devoró uno de sus pechos mientras masajeaba el otro con la mano, cada vez que mordía la rubia no podía evitar gemir. Parecía que Maka estaba perdida, sobre todo cuando el albino comenzó a bajar por su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad. Bajó su ropa interior y, sin más miramientos, su lengua comenzó a jugar con su clítoris.

Maka lo dio todo por perdido y se rindió ante la agilidad de la lengua del muchacho, que poco a poco pasó a su entrada y comenzó a explorarla. Maka, temblando por la excitación solo podía murmurar:

-Soul… para…

Éste sonreía y seguía con su trabajo haciendo que la rubia arquease más y más su espalda y cerrase los ojos con fuerza. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, apartó al joven bruscamente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Después, bajó directamente a su erecto miembro y comenzó a masajearlo, el joven estaba al límite. Maka pasó de usar sus manos a usar su boca, el albino no podía mas, avisó a la chica:

-Maka… yo… voy a… para!

Pero ella no paró, provocó al muchacho un orgasmo como el que nunca había tenido, había ganado. Pero Soul quería la revancha.

Volvió a utilizar si lengua y Maka terminó con otro orgasmo. ¿Podía considerarse esto un empate?

Ambos cayeron rendidos al sofá, aun no terminaban de creerse lo que acababa de pasar, pero la ropa esparcida por el suelo era una prueba evidente de que no estaban soñando.

Se abrazaron tiernamente y permanecieron así unos minutos, hasta que notaron un fuerte olor de tortitas quemadas, o más bien, carbonizadas totalmente. Maka salió corriendo a apagar la sartén y Soul sonreía divertido.

Llamaron a la puerta y se vistió para salir a abrir, realmente sabía que la casa no estaba en la mejor situación para una visita, pues era evidente lo que habían hecho. Pero Soul no lo recordó y abrió la puerta a sus amigos, allí estaban Tsubaki, Kid, Black Star, Liz, Paty y Chrona.

Al recordar como estaba el salón, intentó que no entrasen en el apartamento, pero todos se dieron cuenta de la ropa tirada por todas partes. Soul se puso realmente nervioso, pero para rematar la faena apareció Maka únicamente vestida con la camiseta de Soul. Todos se quedaron realmente sorprendidos y la muchacha tenía la cara del mismo color que los ojos del albino, el cual sólo pudo sonreír y removerse el cabello blanco mientras cerraba la puerta. Sin duda, había sido lo más vergonzoso que habían vivido nunca.

* * *

FIN


End file.
